I can't hear you scream
by SwirlHeart101
Summary: My second fan fiction! My first super hero fanfiction and hope you like it! It is based after the amazing spider man. T rated for later gory scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker sat staring at his laptop, his eyes full of tears as he stared on at his uncle on his screen, he was going over his last video call his uncle had sent him. He rolled down his rolled up sleeve and whipped them over his eyes, his tears soaking his white shirt. His uncle had died a year ago now but his soul still lived on inside of Peter, like he had never died but he was always pulled back into reality.

He stared over to his bed where his suit lay, folded up with his shirts so his aunt wouldn't see. He had stayed the weekend at his aunts in his old room. He remembered his times here, the sleepless nights, the broken heart of not being with Mary Jane, the last time he had seen her was her working in the pub the night before.

He stood up slowly and headed of his phone, his hand slippery from the tears he picked up his phone, his eyes scanning over the numbers before he dialled in Mary Jane's number. The phone rang, the tune of ring-ring, ring-ring sounded until it suddenly came to a stop and a sweet voice answered "Peter…."

"Mary" he said trying to sound calm, he couldn't, he knew that they could never be together, he was Spiderman and would always put her in danger. "Would you like to come round for dinner" he asked.

Her voice replied in slow and painful gasps, "help…" she whispered before the phone switched off and the ring of the phone started again before he shakily clicked the red button on the phone. Mary Jane was in trouble! He skidded over to his bed, his hands grabbing the red suit and un folded it.

Once he had dressed into his suit he pulled the mask over his face, his eyes glowing with determination but deep inside lay worry. He opened his window, quickly grabbing pen and paper to leave his aunt a note 'I am just going to get eggs, I will be back soon.'

He stared out into the city below staring straight ahead before he ran and sprung out of the window, he extended his arms web shooting out attaching to the building. He continued doing this as he practically flew through the buildings.

He went straight to Mary Jane's house not daring to even look back as that may slow him down and he might not be there on time. Gasps came from below as he missed a web and slipped slowly down the building into blackness…. Dark blackness…. And then nothing but the sounds of people and gasps. His eyes slowly shut closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was overwhelming, he struggled to open his eyes as he slowly became conscious. He slowly started to open his eyes to see he was in a hospital room, his auntie standing over him, her eyes wide with shock as she looked down at Peter, his face bruised. She lent down and hugged him, her face flooding with relief that Peter was alive.

Peter struggled free from the hug, the people that had found him, would they have found out who his real identity was? He is spiderman, only spiderman, he was no Peter Parker to the public. He turned to his auntie, seeing her mouth move but no sound coming out of it, he brought his hands up to his ears feeling if they were still their but they were.

"I can't hear what you are saying" he said before realising he couldn't hear him self speak either. He stared panicking, if he couldn't hear then how can he be spiderman? How can he hear the screams of innocents and be able to help them when in need.

Mary Jane! She was in trouble, he had to leave this place, the place of dieing and sick. He jumped to his feet a pain in his left side causing him to fall back onto his bed the pain zooming through his body. He had to save her, he had to save Mary Jane! His auntie placed her hands on his shoulders calmly gesturing him to stay sitting but he shock free of her, he had his spiderman suit on still and was not just going to sit here when she was in danger!

He sprung up the pain piercing his side again but he continued walking to the window, he opened the window and jumped onto the ledge. His auntie nodded towards him beckoning him to save Mary Jane. He jumped off of the window extending his arm so a long web attached to a flat in front of the hospital, he continued to swing along on his web to get to Mary Jane's room.

He stood on the window side, opening the way he had learnt to after so many visits to her. He opened the window to see…


End file.
